1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water purifying devices. More specifically, the invention is an ultraviolet radiated water purifier device for a water cooler reservoir.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various water purifying devices, but none describes the present invention. There is a need for a water purifying device installable in a water cooler tank which will be fully effective without producing a burnt water taste. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,799 issued on Aug. 8, 2000 for Ellis D. Anderson, describes an apparatus for ultraviolet disinfection of water comprising the treatment of untreated and treated water in separate streams in the apparatus, in which the streams separately enter and exit the apparatus. An ultraviolet lamp inside a first sleeve emits rays through first and second ultraviolet transparent sleeves having an annular space therebetween to form an inner flow channel and an annular space between the second sleeve and an ultraviolet resistant pressure vessel. The apparatus is distinguishable for structure required for treating both treated and untreated water in separate streams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,291, issued on Mar. 30, 1982 for Kuo-Sheng Ho, describes a hot water dispenser with a water purifier and an ultraviolet tank controlled by a synchronous valve system. The ultraviolet tank receives filtered water from the purifier tank, which filtered water passes through four vertical concentric transparent plates irradiated by the ultraviolet lamp in a protecting tube emitting light at a wavelength of 2537 Angstroms and positioned horizontally to traverse the tank. The ultraviolet tank system is distinguishable for its structural arrangement of the lamp and the transparent plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,427, issued on Mar. 13, 1956 for William N. Wagnon, describes a water purifier apparatus comprising a cylindrical casing having a highly reflective inner surface, an ultraviolet ray tube along the axis of the casing, and a water conduit having a plurality of transparent quartz portions parallel to the tube. The apparatus is distinguishable for its serpentine pipe system within the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,356, issued on Apr. 12, 1994 for Farhang F. Shadman et al., describes an ultrapure water treatment system for producing water for cleaning integrated circuit chips comprising a vertical tank containing a vertically oriented ultraviolet lamp emitting a wavelength of 180-190 nanometers. Water enters and exits through catalytic filters containing photoactive catalysts such as the oxides of titanium, zinc, tungsten, tin, copper and cadmium sulfide or selenide on porous substrates such as stainless steel, glass, and the like. The system is distinguishable for requiring catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,179, issued on Aug. 15, 1995 for Stephen A. Marsh, describes an ultraviolet disinfecting device installed in a water cooler holding tank. A bottle positioning collar having a transparent window incorporates an ultraviolet lamp which periodically exposes the water in the holding tank. The device is distinguishable for its collar structure.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 022 979 A, published on Dec. 19, 1979, describes the purification of water from a water cooler container by adding an annular ultraviolet lamp around or below the neck of the inverted water bottle. The apparatus is distinguishable for being limited to one location where water flows from the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,028, issued on Apr. 28, 1998 for Nobutaka Goto et al., describes a water treating apparatus comprising an electrolytic cell including an anode, a cathode and a three-dimensional carbon electrode in between. The electrolytic cell is provided downstream of a water tank. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring electrolytic treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,427, issued on Jun. 20, 2000 for Bruce D. Burrows, describes a water vending machine provided with a water purification system including a purification unit containing an ultraviolet lamp generating ozone gas which is directed on an intermittent or continuous basis against a dispenser nozzle. The water purification system is distinguishable for its limitation to an ultraviolet lamp in a tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,991, issued on Nov. 13, 1990 for Gerardo M. Valadez, describes a vending system for providing purified water comprising a microbial sterilizer utilizing ultraviolet radiation and other purification systems such as an activated carbon filter, an ion exchange resin bed, and a reverse osmosis filter. The vending system is distinguishable for its recirculating system involving sundry purification techniques.
Gt. Britain Patent Application No. 1 459 395, published on Dec. 22, 1976 for John E. Hunt et al., describes an ultraviolet sterilizer device comprising a mercury vapor discharge lamp for forming ultraviolet radiation and employing a solenoid valve for water flow control in the system. The sterilizing process involves the emission of ultraviolet light through a quartz safety jacket to radiate the flowing turbulent water in the metal jacket. The radiation impinges also on a layer of magnesium fluoro germinate to convert the emitted wavelength of light to red light. A silicon photo sensor cell converts the red light into a D.C. voltage to provide current for other electronic devices. The sterilizer device is distinguishable for its required manifold electronic devices.
Japan Patent Application No. 9-128641, published on May 16, 1997, describes an automatic sterilizing apparatus comprising a water tank containing a vertical ultraviolet lamp projecting downward from the lid, a push plate on the lid connected to a float, a protect switch on the lid, a high water level switch, a low water level switch, an internal overflow conduit, a water intake on the lid, and a water outlet on the bottom of the tank. A radiation level of 200 to 300 nanometers wavelength is used. The apparatus is distinguishable for its unprotected ultraviolet lamp.
Japan Patent Application No. 10-337567, published on Dec. 12, 1998, describes an ultraviolet lamp in a water cooler outside the water dispenser body for purifying water flowing in a U-shaped pipeline. The lamp is vertically located between a U-shaped transparent resin pipeline. The device is distinguishable for its simplified structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a ultraviolet water treatment solving the aforementioned problem of eliminating a burnt taste is desired.
The present invention is directed to an ultraviolet (UV) radiated water purifier device for a water cooler reservoir and the like. The purifier device operates inside a conventional cooler reservoir tank. A vertical pipe is centered in a horizontal flange or shield and contains air passage vents proximate its upper end to radiate any generated heat by the use of the UV lamp. The pipe and shield are made of an UV resistant material such as stainless steel to protect any non-ultraviolet resistant components that may degrade under exposure to UV light. The edge of the circular horizontal shield abuts the wall of the water reservoir or tank. A transparent outer tubular sleeve made of quartz in the shape of a test tube is contained within the pipe section of the shield and extends down into the cooler reservoir.
Contained within the outer transparent sleeve is a transparent inner tubular test tube shaped sleeve which extends beyond the mouth of the outer sleeve and contains the purifying UV lamp. The shield is above the normal water level to prevent stagnant air from contacting the water and the UV lamp, and prevents the air from transferring a burnt taste to the water.
A thin translucent water inlet tube made of a material such as polytetrafluoroethylene feeds water into the purifier and extends downward between the outer and inner sleeves. The water flows downward in the water inlet tube past the ultraviolet lamp for a first exposure pass and up between the two sleeves for a second exposure pass. The water overflows the outer sleeve and flows downward for a third exposure pass. Water inside the reservoir outside the sleeves is constantly exposed to an ultraviolet radiation passing through the translucent inlet tube and the two transparent sleeves.
The outer translucent sleeve retains much of the heat generated by the emitted ultraviolet light as an advantage to shorten the time period before the UV lamp becomes effective for killing any bacteria present such as heterotrophic bacteria, because the UV lamp must reach a specific temperature before it can effectively inactivate any bacteria present. A benefit in dissipating residual generated heat is a result of having the air vents in the pipe to conduct away the heat. The outer translucent sleeve helps to insulate the water in the cooler reservoir from the heat generated by the ultraviolet lamp, and thus aiding to protect the cooling mechanism. This heat mitigating effect results in an advantage in increasing the life of the conventional refrigeration components of a cooler apparatus.
Float switches or liquid level control probes are means included in the apparatus to control the water level within the cooler tank by a solenoid in the water inlet line. When the water level in the tank drops due to cooler water use, the normally closed solenoid is energized by the float switch or liquid level control probes to open and allow water to enter the treatment tank.
The water level monitoring devices also activate a timer which controls the ultraviolet lamp. Once activated the timer will illuminate the ultraviolet lamp for a preset period of time. The status of the ultraviolet lamp is monitored by an optical sensor in that in the event of a failure an audible alarm will sound or a light alarm will signal. The cooler reservoir container can also be coated with a material to inhibit the deleterious effects of ultraviolet radiation.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a water purification system for a conventional water cooler machine having a water reservoir and a refrigeration system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a water purification system within a water cooler reservoir.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a water purification system utilizing an ultraviolet lamp within two transparent test tube sleeves inside the water cooler reservoir.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a water purification system having a shield structure for dissipating heat generated by the irradiation system.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.